


please, remember me.

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: i know this is bad i wrote it in like five minutes oopsie, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drip, drip, drip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	please, remember me.

josh doesn't even hesitate to jump to his feet, spilling a half-empty can of redbull on the freshly cleaned carpet, leaves the operator hung up on the stupid home phone tyler _insists_ they have.

his mind races a million miles a second as he shoves his keys in his jacket pocket and slams the door behind him.

" _...joshua dun?_ "

"yeah, that's me."

the operator on the other end hesitates.

" _we're sorry to tell you... your friend tyler? he's been in an accident._ "

josh's heart skips a beat.

"is-is he okay?"

" _he's in critical condition, sir. we are doing everything we ca-_ "

josh shakes his head and his feet thud against the footpath as he runs, and the cold air burns in his lungs. he doesn't care. he's sobbing, tears streaming down his face as he _runs_ , can't bear the damn thought of tyler _dyi-_

_no, not yet,_ josh tries to tell himself, but it's hopeless.

he slams open the hospital doors, flings himself over the counter.

he's taking in shallow breaths and his face is red and tear streaked and he's panicking so _fucking_ much, but he manages to stutter out, "t-tyler joseph?"

the woman behind the desk gives a sympathetic look, hands him a simple map.

"emergency, down that hall."

josh nods and heads down the hallway, and all he can hear are his own footsteps, echoing throughout the empty corridor. he folds up the map, and shoves it in his pocket.

he slowly opens the door to tyler's room, and his body goes tense, seeing his body stilled and asleep.

_please, god, be asleep,_ josh begs in his mind.

the heart monitor beeps slowly with the promise of life, but josh never trusted a machine to tell of a person's ability to live. he takes tiny steps, takes a seat on the stool next to tyler's bed.

he takes his best friend's limp hand in his own, squeezes it, starts sobbing again.

"tyler, please, _please_ fucking wake up. i can't- i _can't_ live without you. _please_."

his hot tears drip onto his legs.

_drip, drip, drip_

the heart monitor is steady

_beep, beep, beep_

and josh allows himself to feel hopeful.

"tyler, i can't-"

_beep, drip, beep_

"please, _please_ wake up-"

_drip, beep, drip_

" _i love you._ "

_beep, drip, bee-_

"no," josh says under his breath.

" _no_ ," he says, louder.

" _no!_ " he screams, grabs tyler's shoulders, shakes him with all he's got.

he shakes and he sobs and his tears _drip drip drip_ and he _screams_ and he _yells_ and he _begs_ for him to _come back, please_ and _i love you so fucking much tyler, you can't go-_

" _please_ ," josh cries, resting his forehead against tyler's, whole body wracked with sobs.

" _please_ ," he whispers.

" _please_."

_drip, drip, drip_


End file.
